Errik
Basic Information Appearance Frail, even for one of his kind, Errik's emaciated form manages to hold itself with an arrogant, disdainful air. Though his features have been ravaged by Undeath, a few hints remain at the once regal creature he was. Pale, faded blonde hair hangs to his shoulders, combed to a dull sheen by the ever vain Forsaken. Scars run down his face from his eyes and mouth, deep enough to expose the cracked and yellowed bone beneath. Though once tall, Errik is now stooped, like much of his race. The most prominent feature Errik carries, however, are the scars of the reshaping process he uses in order to change the appearance of the corpses he is now forced to possess. Rifts show bone on his cheeks and below his eyes, which burn with a soft, golden light. Recently, however Errik has either possessed or been granted a body in return for service to the Scourge as a Death Knight. His current form is that of a tall, gaunt man who's flesh is the sicky grey-white of a frozen corpse. Still vain and obsessed with his appearance even now, Errik takes care to keep his new body in peak condition, helped no doubt by the armor that nearly constantly encases his form. Personality Cynical, sarcastic, ruthless, and manipulative are all good words to use when speaking of Errik, but mere words hardly do him justice. History What little is known of Errik's past is what he has told others. Supposedly, Errik is the last of the noble House Von Lossart of Dalaran, and a former mage of the Kirin Tor. What is not known is how he came to practice the arts of the Warlock, and exactly how he succumbed to the Plague, since he reports to have escaped Dalaran before its fall at the hands of the Burning Legion. Acording to Errik, he served with the Alliance's armed forces, untill he was killed outside of Brill by the Scarlet Crusade. Rumours to the contrary have surfaced, however. The most widely spread is that Errik was in fact a servant of the Legion during their invasion, and carried out gruesome scientific experiments upon the hapless Orcs and Elves he was able to capture. Errik himself has vehemently supressed such a tale from spreading, condeming it as lies spread by the Alliance. However, more facts have recently come to light regarding these murky waters. Errik did indeed serve the Legion, acting as a batallion commander, researcher, and strategist for Archimonde's forces during the Third war. And, strangely, the method by which Errik achieved Undeath was not, as it ws with many, thru falling victim to the Plauge spread by the Lich King. Instead, upon making his pact with the Legion, Errik's soul was torn in two, each half placed within a seperate phylactery, one held by him, and the other by his Eredar superior Variche, to insure his compliance and loyalty. In that moment, Errik's time as a living human ceased to be. His body was immediatly struck down, and raised again as a demonic Lich, bound to the Will of the Legion itself, through the Eredar Warlock Variche the Unbroken. The scarlet robed Warlock became a hated figure by both the forces of the Alliance, and the remaining Orcs during his time in the Eastern Kingdoms. Tales tell of an entire clan laid low by his machinations, the men and women carted off by Undead and Demonic servants to serve as fodder for cruel and perverse medical experiments. Corrupted fully by the constant infusion of Fel magic, Errik lost whatever nobility he once had in his human life, sinking into the depravity and sadism that would mark him for the rest of his unnatural years. As of now, Errik has returned through unknown means in the form of a human Death Knight, and has been granted amnesty by the Alliance in exchange for information on the Horde's military and his own disturbing experiments in creating perfect soldiers. He now makes his lair in the bowls of Stormwind, his appearance marked with a downswing of crime since all prisoners and refugees are sent to his labs. Religion The following is now defunct, and left up for educational purposes regarding the past activities of the Forsaken, Errik Von Lossart III Errik is one of the few who follow a faith known as 'The Path of the Radiant Flame.' According to him, Errik is the voice of a deity known as the Burning God, who demands the purification of Azeroth through conquest and subjugation. According to Errik, the Burning God has told him that only the Horde is clean enough to lead this crusade, and that the Alliance must be fully exterminated, or indoctrinated into the Path's beliefs before true peace can be achieved. This violent stance has drawn harsh criticism from many of the Horde, who decry Errik as a zealot and a warmongering psychopath. The tenets of the Path have been laid out by Errik in his many Holy Edicts, and are as follows: Tenet I: The religions and gods of the Alliance are false and corrupt. The practitioners must either be enlightened by indoctrination or purified by fire. Tenet II: Paradise is not to be found after death, but during life. Any faith that promises rewards only after death is false. One creates their own paradise in life. Tenet III: All sentient beings, once enlightened, have the potential to become heroes and do great deeds. They need only the willpower to gain this strength. Tenet IV: The Burning God promises to remake Azeroth into a Golden Paradise, and grant immortality to his true faithful after His return. All who stand against Him are to be burned alive in the fires of His wrath. Tenet V: Warlocks are the bearers of the Holy Fire, and are vindicated in the Burning God's eyes. They are his most sacred servants. Tenet VI: Heresy is to be met with execution. Tenet VII: Traitors are to be burned alive, purified by Holy Fire. Tenet VIII: Errik Von Lossart III is the chosen Prophet and voice of the Burning God. Through him, He speaks, and acts upon Azeroth. Tenet IX: There is transcendance in embracing one's rage and wrath towards the injustice of the world. Strength through conquest. Tenet X: Only the Horde is fit to recieve the core of the Burning God's teachings. The Alliance are degenerates untill enlightened. These have since been thrown away, in light of Errik's rebellion against his Legion masters. Errik now believes only in the power of an individual to change one's actions, that Gods are no longer nessecary, for mortals are strong enough on their own. The Eye of Damnation Recently Errik has also been linked to the creation of a potent new magical artifact, the Eye of Damnation. An unholy fusion of Warlock magick, and the nascent power of the Old Gods, the Eye is a terrifying new weapon in the aged Lich's aresenal. Though not a directly offensive tool, the Eye offers whoever fuses their soul with it a new, and horrifying ability, infiltration. Appearing as an ornate false eye, the crystal and arcanite prosthetic instills within the nearest humanoid a fierce and unquenchable desire to obtain it, and replace one of their own eyes with it. Upon that, it magically grafts itself into the socket, instantly taking on the appearance of the discarded organ. Within a few days, the bearer's soul is completely consumed by the spirit within, who then takes control of the body as if it were its own. Current Status Due to the Efforts of Vandrian Blooddrake, Errik is now and presumably forever trapped within a special artifact kept by Kormok of the Tears. To date, three beings have come into existence claiming to be his sons, Baraqiel the Firstborn, Azaz the Secondborn, and Mammon the Thirdborn. While Azaz and Mammon have made their presence known to their father's jailers, only Baraqiel walks the lands of Azeroth and the Outlands at this time. Quotes "Information is the only real currency. '' ''"Heroes do not win wars, they become martyrs for the rank and file to remember. What wins a war is knowing just how far your enemy will go to win, and going just a few inches further." Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Death Knight